Todavia te amo
by bookGG
Summary: Real person fic: Chris/Darren.  "Yo tadavia te a-"  "¡Basta!"
1. Chapter 1

-Una ducha no me caería mal – dijo Chris mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento y tiraba su chaqueta al piso – Tampoco una coca cola de dieta.

-Que sean dos.

-Clar-QUE CARAJOS! – Grito -¡Que rayos haces aquí Darren!

-Tú me invitaste – respondió el ruloso.

-Eso no es cierto – negó.

-Bueno pues yo me auto invité – dijo tratando de pararse del sofá.

-Hey espera…estas borracho?

-¿¡Que! No…no…tanto.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Todavía tengo la llave de tu departamento, tú me la diste ¿Recuerdas?

"_Cierto, después de que terminamos, me olvide de perdirle la copia de mis llaves" _Pensó Colfer

Darren se acerco mas a Chris aprovechando que se había distraído por segundos para luego acercar su rostro a la oreja de su coworker.

-Hay que hacerlo – susurro.

-¡Que! Darren haz tomado demasiado, no sabes lo que dices.

-Si se lo que digo, quiero hacerlo, quiero que volvamos, quiero que seas mi novio de nuevo.

-Darren – Alejo a Darren e hizo que se sentase en el sofá nuevamente – Nosotros terminamos, no funciono ¿Ok?

-Yo…quiero volver contigo, yo te a-

-¡Basta! Estas borracho, por eso dices esas cosas.

Sentado en el borde del sofá se encontraba un deprimido Darren Criss, con unas cuantas lagrimas que no lograban salir. Y apoyado en la pared estaba un confundido y enojado Chris Colfer. "_Como pudo Darren venir hasta acá, borracho y decir tremendas estupideces después de que fuera el quien termino la relación" _Pensó Chris .

-Llamare un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa – dijo sacando su celular.

-No! – Prácticamente salto del sofá y arrancho el celular de su ex – NO llames.

-Darren…

-Déjame quedarme aquí, solo por hoy…te prometo que no hare nada, dormiré en el sillón, en el piso si quieres – Chris tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, de decirle que lo ama pero su maldito orgullo no lo permitía – Solo déjame quedarme.

-…Bien.

12:05 am

No podía dormir simplemente que su ex este en SU sillón, donde tantas veces se besaron y bueno…etc cosas pasaron, lo angustiaba. ¿Acaso Darren enserio quería volver con el?¿O solo dijo eso porque esta borracho?¿Pero acaso no dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad?

"_Basta Chris cálmate y duérmete que mañana hay que ir al estudio…con Darren"_


	2. Chapter 2

No podía dormir simplemente que su ex este en SU sillón, donde tantas veces se besaron y bueno…etc. cosas pasaron, lo angustiaba. ¿Acaso Darren enserio quería volver con el?¿O solo dijo eso porque esta borracho?¿Pero acaso no dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad?

"_Basta Chris cálmate y duérmete que mañana hay que ir al estudio…con Darren"_

**POV DARREN**

¡Beep Beep Beep!

"_¿Qué rayos suena así?"_

¡Beep Beep Beep!

_Busque dentro de mi chaqueta para ver si se trataba de mi celular, pero no era. Así que seguí buscando de donde provenía el sonido, me levante del sillón dándome cuenta que no estaba en mi apartamento…¡SI NO EN EL DE CHRIS!_

_¿¡Que rayos hago acá?¿¡Habremos hecho algo! No creo porque estoy completamente vestido, pero…¡Concéntrate Darren de donde viene ese maldito sonido que me está volviendo loco!_

_Camino a la cocina el sonido se hacía más fuerte._

-De ahí es donde provenía – me dije a mi mismo agarrando el celular de Chris - ¿Quién podrá ser?

**Justin Castor– 3 llamadas pérdidas.**

"_¿Justin?"_

-Ehhh…Buenos días.

_Voltee para ver a Chris, el cual estaba con una sudadera, bóxers y el cabello desordenado._

"_No resisto es demasiado CHRIS para mi"_

_Trate de no sonrojarme y no sé si lo logre, pero el siguió su paso y entro a la cocina buscando algo de comer en la refrigeradora._

-Bue…nos días – respondí

-Solo tengo pizza congelada de hace unos días, ¿quieres? – pregunto

-De acuerdo

_Como puede actuar tan tranquilamente sabiendo que dormí aquí, y ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo haber llegado aquí._

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunte sentándome en el sillón con su celular en la mano.

-Dime…

-Bueno es que…es complicado…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Si

-Ni yo sé.

-Per-

-Eran las 11:30 pm y llegue a mi casa agotado y te encontré en mi sillón…borracho – respondió mientras ponía las pizzas en la mesa.

-Oh…

-Si…

-Lo siento.

**POV CHRIS**

-Ehhh…no importa – respondí buscando mi celular – ¿Darren?

-¿Si?

-¿Has visto mi celular? Ya sabes el táctil, negro.

-Ah si – dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo – Lo guarde por accidente, es que hace rato estaba sonando a cada rato…y bueno…toma.

-Gracias – dije recibiéndole – Oh rayos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Solo llamadas pérdidas nada más, ya vuelvo

_Me aleje de la sala. ¿Qué quería Justin ahora? No debí haberlo hecho caso a Amber y sus consejos de salir con su amigo. Bueno es guapo, mas o menos de mi tamaño, cabello liso y rubio, ojos azules y también está en forma, También es amigable, es una persona con la me gusta HABLAR nada más. Al parecer el quiere algo mas y bueno yo…no._

-¿Chris?

-¿Ah?- dije, medio distraído.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar o llegaremos tarde.

-Ok.

_Ya no me queda tiempo para llamarlo, ya fue. Me cambiare y tal vez lo llame después._

**POV AUTORA**

**-Ya en el estudio-**

-Llegan tarde – dijo Ryan - ¿Por?

-Bueno…yo – empezó diciendo Chris.

-Habíamos quedado para que me llevara y me demore, Lo siento.

-Mmmm, ok pero no quiero más retrasos chicos, vayan a alistarse.

-Claro – respondieron ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ryan antes de empezar las grabaciones tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Chris mientras caminaba junto a Ryan.

-Si claro, termina de alistarte y me buscas.

Alistarse? Asu…eso demoraría como 1 hora, porque bueno su personaje, Kurt, no es el mas rápido de hacer.

Hay que meter a Chris en los pantalones corta-circulacion de Kurt, que mas o menos demoran unos 20 minutos. Despues de los pantalones la demás ropa es fácil.

Los exfoliantes para el rostro, para que quedase perfecto

El peinado, todo el spray que echaba a la cabeza de Chris ya no lo mareaban como la primera vez que lo uso, que tuvieron que esperar 15 minutos para hacer la escena sin que se tambaleara.

35 minutos en total ¡NUEVO RECORD! Lástima que no había con quien celebrarlo.

**POV CHRIS**

Ryan, Ryan, Ryan ¿Dónde rayos estas?

Justin me había llamado, y estoy casi seguro que es por el papel, después de haber platicado como una hora (en la cita arreglada por Amber) menciono que estudio actuación. Ahí sabia que me pediría algo o me mencionaría que no tenia trabajo o espera algo y blah blah, pero el parece una buena persona así que decidí hablar con Ryan para ver si tenía algún papel aun que sea chiquito para Justin.

Al parecer Ryan dijo que necesitaría extras, MI OPORTUNIDAD, porque después de esto no tendría que hablar con Justin ya que se estaba volviendo un poco molesto llamando todo los días. Y lo peor es que creo que hoy Darren vio las llamadas perdidas, no es que me importe ni nada de eso.

Como sea…

-¡Ryan! – grite, al fin lo encontré.

Me acerque a la mesa donde se encontraba tomando café en la cafetería.

-Dime Chris, ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Quería saber si tenias un papel, no importa si es extra, para Justin.

-En realidad si, estaba pensando en este personaje Chandler y bueno tu amigo encaja en las características necesarias.

-Solo tenias que decir Si Ryan.

-Bueno, pues perdón por hacerlo más formal.

-Ajaja lo siento creo que los pantalones me hacen más irritable.

-No sé, creo que necesitan ser más ajustado.

¿¡MÁS Ajustados! Retrocede sutilmente, que no se dé cuenta.

-¡Uy! Se me hace tarde, adiós.

**POV DARREN**

¿Justin? Ese nombre suena malévolo, en muchos sentidos. ¿Qué querría con Chris? NO es que me importe, pero AGH al diablo si me importa!

Pero no fue mi culpa que termináramos, yo le dije que no estaba listo para decirlo a todos y justo mete la pata en una entrevista.

Los demás lo habrán tomado en broma pero yo no, supongo que reaccione mal en ese momento con él. Tengo que hablar con él.

-_Darren! Darren!_

**POV AUTORA**

-¡Darren! ¡Darren! ¡Ten cuidado!

Avisarle no sirvió ya que ya se había golpeado con la puerta de entrada al estudio.

-¿Darren, te encuentras bien?

-Chris…si creo que si.

-Esperame aquí.

-¿En el piso?

-Si, ahí estas sangrando, ya vengo.

Parecerá un loco tirado en el piso mirando al techo, pero valdría la pena si se trataba de Chris.


End file.
